Leonius
Born in Mercy, Leonius the Adventurer came from a poor upbringing as a son of a blacksmith to a chosen Greywarden for The Minstrel. His enthusiam for tombraiding and hunting for treasures gave him his nickname for the adventurer. Leonius's face was disfigured during a blacksmithing accident and he now wears a copper armour suit handed to him from his father to hide his disfigurement. The Adventure Starts! I heard the summon, then my head collapsed. All the memories, came in a flash. Everything makes sense now, i know who i am! I'm Leonius, the Adventurer! I was born in Mercy, a little city in the south of the world. Since a child i wanted to be an adventurer. The idea of seek for ancient tombs, to find powerful treasures, to face a lot of adventures always took my thoughts. But, my dad was a known Blacksmith. He told me that an life of adventures is foolish, and forced me to help him in his forge. He taught me useful and precious things, and i'm very grateful for that. But, one day, he was forging a sword to a greywarden, a very important work, but my dad got sick, and i decided to make it for him.i forgot that i don't had enough knowledge to make a sword, and i got my face burned in the forge. That's why i use that mask. Dad's disease got worse, but he spent a lot of days in the forge. Everytime that i wanted to help, he said no, i want to work alone on this. I don't knew what he was making there. One day, when i woke up, i don't heard my dad working, and i went to the forge. There, i found a complete set of armour. not a warrior armor, but a light armour, made with the most pure cooper. With the armour, i found two gloves, a new mask, and a letter. Dad was saying goodbye, he knew that the disease was going to kill him. "Follow your dream, and become a adventurer, son" that's how he ended the letter. I cried, cried as never. One week after my dad's death, i left Mercy. With one goal: Live a life of adventures. And that's how i'm living since, and i don't want to stop! Now i'm here, in that maze. I don't know how i got here, but seems a new opportunity of adventures! let's find out! It wasn't hard to find the exit. Maybe because i'm used with that kind of stuff. But, it's impossible to avoid hunger. I was starving, and i went to the woods trying to find any source of food. The sunlight were starting to fade, and the darkness were starting to come. Luckily i found a bunny, i gathered some wood and started to look for a place to stay during the night. The night came, and it was hard to see the things. I heard a howl, and i had no time to look behind, i started to run. And i ran, but, i still heard their sounds behind me. Isn't easy to run from a wolf. Then, i don't felt the ground. I fell, and i fainted. When i woke up, an old man was in my side. the bunny was cooked and a fireplace was burning. He gave me the food and i ate, i don't even knew who the man was, but, he seemed a trustful man. I was finishing the meal when he started to say: "Leonius, we need to talk, i don't have too much time. The forsetti is arrested in a island, but, it won't take too much time for him to leave it. His servants are a lot, we are in a small number. I need your help my friend, they'll try to convince you to join their side, they'll try to make you believe in their lies. Don't! Stay strong, your dad was a great member of the Resistance. And, i know that you have this part of him with you. I know that it's too much information for a simple talk, and i know that you don't know me too. But, i know that your heart knows what's correct. Help the Minstrel, Help Fel'Arthia! Now sleep, rest, and face the challenge!" He touched my head and i slept, and had strange dreams....